


【索路】Jealous

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 故事讲了凯多一战结束后的宴会上，船长突然得知自己的剑士竟然和别人一起“睡了”了了……面对突然反常的船长，绿藻该如何处理呢？>短文、肉有，吃素和不喜的小伙伴们请注意了>和之国篇还在连载中，所以这篇背景是我瞎编的，请无视肉眼可见的bug🙏>ooc预警>渣文笔预警





	【索路】Jealous

夜空下，桑尼号的草坪上挤满了各式各样的人，武士、皮毛族、海贼们都在欢快地高歌畅饮，为凯多一战的胜利举杯同庆。  
然而在如此狂欢的时刻，除了分享战绩，当然也少不了谈论一些奇闻趣事，比如，奇妙的绯闻。

“什么！？你说的是真的吗布鲁克？！”山治叼着烟厉声道，从那高分贝听来似乎是非常严重的事，因此四周的空气突然沉了下来，只剩下窸窸窣窣的低语。

“是真的，我亲眼看见的，索隆桑他……和小紫小姐睡了！”

“睡了”这两字仿佛有魔性般的在空中回荡着，一时间全船的人都屏息望向一旁自顾自喝酒的剑士，似乎在期待本人会解释些什么。  
然而当事者却完全不以为意，他挑高了眉一次揽下众人的眼光，风轻云淡的吐出了几颗字：

“干嘛？”

“你这混蛋好色绿藻球！你对小紫小姐做了什么？！”

“哈？！”

“索隆，没想到你竟然……”乌索普掩着嘴惊讶道，“每天把哑铃当枕头的锻炼也抑制不了本能啊。”

“啊啦，原来你不是弯的吗？”

“罗宾，弯是什么意思啊？”

“乔巴这种事你别懂太多比较好。”

“平时看起来不过是个木头没想到关键时刻也会对别人出手。”娜美也摊着手摇了摇头。

“你们够了！我根本什么也没做好吧？！”

“索隆桑，男子汉要承认自己所做的事哦，哟吼吼吼。”

被集体轰炸的人一时语塞无法反驳。  
的确，那天醒来的时候小紫就是睡在自己身边的，这的确是无可否认的既定的事实。  
他下意识把目光投向不远处的船长，他以为听到这种浮夸的比喻就算是单脑筋的家伙也会有所动摇的，但那人却一如既往的大口大口吃肉，正常得很。  
他叹了口气，总感觉心里怪怪的，还挺不爽的。

“喂你沉默是几个意思？！真睡了？！”

山治插着腰缓缓的走到索隆面前站定着，点点的灰烬随风飘落到了他身上，他烦躁的抬起头看向厨子，额角挤起了青根。

“是的话你想干嘛？要打过吗？！”

“你这家伙说什么？！别以为我不敢踢你！”

“各位别吵了，小女子和索隆十郎并没……”

“你也别以为我不敢砍你，死色卷眉。”

“你还好意思说我色？！别人在忙着做任务的时候你竟然在和小紫睡觉？！”

“就只是睡了一觉而……”

碰——！！！

巨大的声响从树的方向传来，吵得不可开交的俩人被迫吞回了剩下的骂语，众人也下意识的把视线转到了声音的来源。  
只见路飞手拿着杯柄，杯身和身旁的木制椅已经完美碎裂在了草地上，一股冰河世纪般的寒流由他身上辐射出去传遍至全船。  
他压低了帽檐，草帽下的表情被阴影遮挡而模糊不清。

“路、路飞？”

乌索普歪下头斜眼看向低头不语的船长，然后又马上倒抽一口气抬起头看向索隆，一脸“你完了”的表情。

“喂路飞，我……”

“山治。”把那可怜的杯柄扔开后，路飞站直了身子冷冷地打断了索隆，“肉不够啊，我还要再吃！”

“哦、哦。厨房还有，我去拿。”

“不用了，我自己去。”语毕，便伸长了手臂从草地上直接飞进了厨房里还不忘带上门。

炸弹走后，众人莫名的舒了一口气。  
刚刚那一瞬间仿佛是被某种霸王色的气场给震慑住了一样，身体根本无法动弹。  
乌索普和乔巴相互靠在一起呼了一口气，有种从寒冰地狱里挣脱逃出的感觉。  
一旁厨子也觉得玩笑开得太过火了，他眨巴着眼睛吸了口烟拍了拍索隆的肩。

“明天给你加一瓶酒。”

“滚。”

“抱歉索隆桑，没想到路飞桑会有反应。”

“算了，事情都变成这样了。”

“估计那家伙也不知道自己在气什么吧”娜美叹了口气说道，“交给你了哟？”

“啧，你们是故意的吧，明知道会变成这样还把事情搞得那么麻烦。”

虽然嘴上尽是唠唠叨叨，但回想起对方那幅赌气的样子就打从心底的开心。  
即使是单脑筋的家伙，也会有这种感受吗？  
索隆边想着边在众人的目光下走进了厨房。

“你又失去一个机会了呢特拉男君，呵呵～”

“少啰嗦。”

厨房里，船长正埋在成堆的肉前默默地啃咬着，肉块一下下的就被咬成了肉碎。  
把门关上后，索隆毫不客气的搜刮了藏酒柜里的好酒，然后自顾自地喝了起来。  
俩人都没有说话，整个空间里就只有吧唧吧唧和咕噜咕噜的声音，好像在斗谁比较大声似的，不到几分钟，整厨房的酒肉就被横扫得连渣也不剩。  
路飞吸了吸油腻的指头拍着肚皮打了个饱隔，眼睛直勾勾地盯着吧台里的人看。

“怎么？气消了？”

“来做吧索隆！”

“哈？”

还没等对方反应过来，路飞就猛地撞倒了吧台里的人，动作快速且利落地拉开松垮的衣摆并一口含上还未有一丝热度的物体。

“嘶……路、路飞？！快停下！”索隆倒吸了口气说道，他边推挤着身前的人边往后挪动，却怎样也无法剥离那张紧紧吸附着的嘴。

“再动的话会咬到。”路飞抽开了一点，硬生生挤出了几句。

这一句怎么听怎么是威胁的话成功让挣扎的人静止下来。  
一静下来后，所有的感受立马集中到了下体，温热的口腔笨拙地上下吞吐着，湿滑的舌尖也一颤一颤的勾弄敏感的前端。  
用嘴还不够，软嫩的橡胶手毫不客气的紧握上了硬挺的炽热，伴随着吞吐的节奏，手心时快时慢的开始撸动起来。  
像是饿了很久的婴儿一样，路飞卖力的吮吸着，每一下都吞到了喉咙处，嘴角发出滋滋声和喘息声在此刻异常清晰。

强忍着下体传来的阵阵瘙痒和湿热，索隆半眯着眼绷紧全身，试图让体内疯狂窜流的血液稍微安分一些。  
然而身下的人儿却越加奋力地加紧了速度和力道，一波波的刺痛化为了强烈的快感侵蚀着他的意志。  
很快的，索隆就被迫攀上了极限的边缘。

“啧，好了别吃了。”一想到自己竟然连五分钟都撑不了，他颇为不满的制止。

“不舒服吗？”

“不、我说够了路飞……！”

然而对方一点都没有要放开的意思，连吸带舔不断刺激着颤动的物体，津液顺着微张的嘴流淌而出打湿了大腿。  
索隆横着眉咬了咬牙，腹中那搅得汹涌的舒畅感一下下的将他逼向疯狂，为了报复，在即将爆发之际他按着身下的脑袋把自己的炙热顶入对方喉处，直至完全释放才甘愿放开。

“唔咳咳！！”

将滚烫的液体全数吞食后还不忘舔净顶端的残留物，路飞抹了抹嘴跨坐到仍在喘气的人身上，居高临下的眼神直盯着身下的人。

“继续。”

“你果然在生气吧？”

“你到底想不想做？叽叽歪歪的这么多话。”

索隆怔了一会儿看向身上的人，他没想到自己竟然也会有被这种语气顶撞的一天。  
他不满的嘁了一声便大力扯开对方的衣服，好看的身板一时曝露于视线中，胸前的粉嫩在光线的照射下像是熟透了的莓果在等人采摘一样。

“做好心理准备了吧船长。”

“啊，放马过来。”路飞扯开嘴角说道。

“哈啊……索、索隆！嗯……”

吧台内，一丝不挂的少年忘我的跨坐在仍穿着衣袍的人身上。  
本来俩人做的时候都是把碍事的衣物都丢到一边，但今天还来不及脱了，连前戏扩张什么的都不让做就嚷嚷着要进去了。

在这地方做肯定会被混蛋卷眉骂的吧。  
索隆这么想着。  
再看身上的人一脸迷离地摇晃着腰部，结合的部位还不断溢流出剔透的液体把木制地板都打湿了一片。  
算了，就让他骂吧。

“怎么了？这速度提不起劲啊。”

“吵、吵死了，唔嗯……”

“需要我帮你吗？”说罢便猛地突刺上去，熟练地擦过最能让他兴奋的那一点上。

“啊、啊！”

直击骨髓的快感让路飞无法招架的直接攀上顶峰，他难耐地拱起背部，一阵阵酥麻从小腹辐射至全身，白浊的欲望喷发到了身下人的腹上。

“真快啊，该我了吧？船长。”以戏谑的口吻说道，索隆挺起腰部自下而上地贯穿热得要炸开的身体。

他是最了解他身体的人，他身上的每一处敏感点他都知晓，虽然是个单纯的家伙，但敏感的地方却和山一样多。  
他有节奏的挺动下身，虽然力道不大速度不快，但温和的每一下却精准地摩擦到了肠壁上的那点，手指还不断揉捏挂着齿痕的粉嫩。

“啊啊、好、好舒服！哈啊索……唔”

金橙色的灯光把泛红的脸蛋映得越加红润，看起来就像熟透的红苹果一样香甜可口。  
看着对方眼眶婆娑着的雾气一脸恍惚的样子，索隆咬紧牙根更奋力地摆弄起腰部。  
而为了不让自己被撞飞，路飞只好紧绞体内的异物以稳住的平衡,眼角无法自制地溢出满足的泪水。

“索、索隆，嗯啊……”

“唔……路、路飞，一起。”

眼看身上的小家伙就要高潮，索隆腾出手心握紧那只比自己要小一些的手，软软嫩嫩的，像布丁一样。  
而小手也使劲地回握上来，如同午后的暖阳般，温和的热量瞬间穿透身体的每一处，一路直达左胸。

“哈啊、路飞！”

“唔、啊……啊！！”

激烈的交合声、甜腻的呻吟和厚重的喘息混在了一起响彻了整个空间，索隆紧抱着对方的背，仿佛要把自己也融到他的身体里一样，也仿佛是在回应对方的温度一样。  
俩人就这样交融着身心一起到达了彼岸。

“哈啊！超爽的！”  
完事后，路飞大字型躺在干掉的水渍中，一脸清爽地大笑着。

“气消了？”

“嗯？消了消了，哈哈～”

“就那么不信任我吗？”

“我相信你啊，你是不会做那种事的。”

“那为什么还赌气？”

这问题倒问倒了对方，平日里也不常用脑袋，他现在有点恨自己脑瓜子转不过来。  
为了促进思考效率，路飞抱起手臂歪着头抿起嘴使出了浑身的力。  
然后还是没得出什么结果。

“不知道！反正就想揍你，还想和你做——笑什么？”

“……听好了，除了你之外我谁都不会碰，也不会让人碰。”

“嗯？哦哦！这个我知道，哈哈！”

看着身旁的人又露出了往常那样的皎洁，索隆无奈的将其一把拥入怀里。  
这家伙真的懂了吗？  
不，他就只是个单纯的小混蛋啊。

门外，几颗头不安分地挤压在小圆窗口前仿佛在等着什么好戏，然而却不如预想的那样有什么大动静。

“一个人也没有啊？”

“躲起来了吧。”

“果然还是要把耳塞摘下来吗乔哥？”

“我劝你，最·好·不要那么做。”

“哦、哦哦……！”

“都叫你不要这么做了加洛特！鼻血、鼻血流出来了！”

“吵死了给我安静一点！真是的，呐山治君，你用你的变态装让他们变隐形就听不见声音了吧？”

“别为难我啊娜美桑，这个只能让我自己变……噗咕。”

“那特拉男你把他们变走。”

“不要，浪费体力。”

“啊啊啊这艘船就没有好好开过宴会啊！”

“aw，都是那对笨蛋情侣害的呢，sunny今天也super尴尬！”

“本来只还是想玩玩路飞桑，没想到还是变成这样了呢。虽然我没有耳朵，哟吼吼吼。”

“唉～”

尽管如此，宴会依然持续了好几天。  
只不过这几天武士和皮毛族们对路飞的态度和往常的不同，像是尴尬得要避开一样。  
为什么啊？在路飞这么问道以后又被娜美愤怒地捶了一头包，一旁的厨子也怒不可遏地和剑士打了起来。  
桑尼号上依旧是那么的热闹。

END


End file.
